dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman (2009 Movie)
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * Gang Leader * Homeless Man in Park * Little Girl in Park * * President's Adviser * ** Rook ** Slick Locations: * * ** *** * ** ** *** *** *** *** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = Centuries ago in ancient Greece, Queen Hippolyta and the Amazons fought a bloody battle against Ares and his minions, with Hippolyta killing Ares' son Thrax, the son that he forced Hippolyta to carry. She was ready to kill Ares as well when the Olympian God Zeus commanded her to stay her hand against his son. Hera, the wife of Zeus, cast upon Ares iron bands that would render him mortal, unable to draw upon the psychic energy of slain souls. She also brought Hippolyta and the remaining Amazons to a beautiful paradise island where they would be protected from the ravages of time and be able to rebuild their community. On that island, Hippolyta created the form of a baby girl out of clay and raised it up to the sky. The gods answer by giving the clay form life and flesh, and she would become Hippolyta's daughter Diana. Years later in the present time, as Diana reached maturity and the stature of her fellow Amazons, American military pilot Steve Trevor crash-landed on the island when it mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, having escaped a dogfight where he lost two of his fellow pilots to unfriendly aircraft. Though not hurt, Steve Trevor was captured and interrogated by the Amazons for anything he knew about the island. Realizing that he was no threat, Hippolyta decided that one of them should safely escort him back to his homeland, with a contest to be held among the Amazons to determine who should be worthy of that task. Diana wanted to be the one who will escort Steve Trevor back to America, but Hippolyta forbade her from doing so, feeling it's her duty as a mother to protect her daughter from the dangers of the outside world. Instead, Diana was sent for guard duty at the prison where Ares was being held. Alexa, one of the Amazon sisters who preferred a good book over fighting, came to take Diana's place at guard duty while she participated in the contest wearing a helmet to mask her identity. During the contest where Diana had beaten all her opponents, even in the final one where two contestants were to deflect arrows shot at them wearing silver bracelets, Persephone killed Alexa and let loose Ares from his prison. After Hippolyta awarded Diana, the winner of the contest, with the armaments and uniform she would wear as their representative to the outer world, the Amazons discovered that Persephone betrayed them. Now Diana must also find and stop Ares. Flying Steve back to America with an invisible jet, Diana is astounded by the sight of children playing in the park, though she is also offended by its society's treatment of women, accusing it of brainwashing females to believe they are weak and helpless while having them trade off on their feminine charms to attract males. Despite her attitude, Steve helps Diana track down Ares by using the military computers to report sudden acts of violence within the area of Greece. Soon she confronts Deimos, who has been sent by Ares to take her down and bring her remains to him. She ultimately defeats him, but before she can extract any information from him with her magic lasso, Deimos turns to ashes, leaving behind his helmet and a medallion that Diana recognizes as that of Tartarus, the underworld. Diana and Steve now travel to Greece, where they find a militant stronghold comprised of members of the Cult of Ares. It is at this particular location where Ares is about to make a blood sacrifice that would open the doors to Tartarus in the hopes that its ruler Hades would break the iron bands that keep Ares from his godly power. Diana and Steve attempt to stop the sacrifice from taking place, but Ares summons a couple of winged creatures to keep the two intruders at bay. Diana tells Steve to stop Ares, but when Diana is overpowered by one of the winged creatures, Steve chose to save Diana instead, bringing her to a nearby hospital where she recovered, though now angry that Steve chose to save her. Steve tells Diana that he believes the world isn't worth saving if she isn't part of it. Meanwhile, in the chambers of Tartarus, Ares convinces Hades enough to break the iron bands, enabling him to use his powers at its fullest once again. Diana and Steve now travel to Washington, D.C., where Ares summons his demonic hordes at the Lincoln Memorial to wage war with all mankind, hopelessly overmatched until they see the Amazons arrive on shore in boats and winged horses. The President of the United States is alerted by his adviser of a mysterious island that just appeared in the Aegean Sea, and orders for a nuclear missile to be launched toward it. While Steve takes off in the invisible jet to deal with destroying the missile before it reaches Themyscira, the Amazons deal with Ares' army of undead Amazons fighting under his control -- which includes Alexa, who clues her sister Artemis with a mystic chant that would break Ares' control over the undead Amazons. Diana in the meantime fights Ares by herself, who by now has the power to command lightning to strike his adversary. Drawing him to the Reflecting Pool of the Lincoln Memorial, Diana lassos Ares and has one of his lightning bolts strike him instead, stunning him long enough for her to behead him. With Ares now rejoined with his son in Tartarus and no longer in control, his demonic hordes vanish, the Amazons return to Themyscira, and Diana and Steve reunite at the Reflecting Pool after he came home succeeding in destroying the missile. Back on the island, as Artemis tries to take up the hobby of her deceased sister Alexa, both she and Hippolyta see Diana sitting alone, pining to see Steve again. Hippolyta believes it is time to reopen channels of communication between their worlds and has Diana become their ambassador to the outside world, allowing her to fulfill her wish only on the grounds that she would visit home often. Diana eagerly accepts. In America, Diana is slowly getting used to her civilian identity and allowing herself to enjoy her femininity when she and Steve notice a scuffle going on between the police and a humanoid creature called the Cheetah. Diana scurries into action, transforming into the uniform of a superheroine that a little girl she befriended in the park calls "Wonder Woman". | Cast = * Keri Russell as Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Nathan Fillion as Steve Trevor * Alfred Molina as Ares * Rosario Dawson as Artemis * Marg Helgenberger as Hera * Oliver Platt as Hades * Virginia Madsen as Hippolyta * Skye Arens as Little Girl * John DiMaggio as Deimos and Homeless Man * Julianne Grossman as Etta Candy * Vicki Lewis as Persephone * David McCallum as Zeus * Jason Miller as Thrax and Gang Leader * Rick Overton as Slick and The President of the United States of America * Andrea Romano as President's Adviser * Tara Strong as Alexa * Bruce Timm as Attacker | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}